Space Junk Log - Episode 33
Reaver Twins, Round 2 We picked up the epic fight with the reaver-tainted squirrel sisters at the start of the second round. Pete was finally forced to teleport away from Claw'cowac's relentless assault on a 1, but, on her last legs, she also beamed off (to a room nearby, some sort of Study or Library). Oz heroically translocated in alone after her, but was unfortunately triggered-magic-netted and rendered unable to act! Kiwi and Cawac'la continued their spectacular martial arts duel, a flying furball of flurrying kicks and strikes, covers, traps and counter-traps. Meanwhile, across the chamber, the corpses of the slain squirrel acolytes bloated up to medium size and began shambling towards us as horrifying undead Acolyte Haunts. Additional acolyte minions also began flooding in from the hallways, and things were starting to look grim for our heroes. One particularly brave acolyte made a beeline for Pete, attacking him repeatedly. For once, Pete actually defended! (yes, against a minion). Oz meanwhile, biding his time in the mystic-net, noticed in the corner of his vision globe the shadowy form of the king's guardsman Skill'rik sneaking into an adjacent storeroom, where it appeared that some of his compatriots were being held in large wicker cages. Kiwi was forced to break off from his fight with Cawac'la and translocate over to Oz, where he dodged the triggered net meant for him & knocked Claw'cowac down. Infuriatingly she teleported again, this time to another nearby hidden room just off of what appeared to be the sister's bed-chambers. Thanks to the wonder that is vision globe, it was evident to Oz & Kiwi that she seemed to be stabilized but unconscious, and was guarded by a fire elemental. Deeming her contained for the moment, Kiwi quickly nullified Oz's mystic-net, then beamed back into the fight with Cawac'la. As the Acolyte Haunts closed, Joe blasted again with Missiles & Cold Blasts, thinning them out & eventually finishing them off with some belated assistance from Oz, finally getting back into the fight. Pete's jubilation over his successful defend was short-lived, as he was eventually knocked down to 1, and then 0. His bio-remedy unit put him back up to 19, then he teleported away, (again). Eventually Oz & Kiwi's combined efforts finally knocked Cawac'la down to the point where her emergency translocate went off! She seemed to have some sort of shield that prevented her from showing up on the vision globes, but it was guessed that she had probably joined her sister in the recovery pod. Ignoring the remaining haunts and acolytes, and after determining that the secret door Claw'cowac came in from was trapped, we all teleported into the adjacent hallway, except for Kiwi, who beamed directly into the bed-chambers, (of course triggering a raging fire-storm that filled the entire room). Then Cawac'la & the Fire Elemental burst out of the Secret Camber to attack him! Oz and Joe charged in to the flames to take on the elemental, while Kiwi and Cawac'la's fight started to get absurd, as they proceeded to trap each other's arms and launch flurries at each other with their legs! But finaly Kiwi won the jab/stun-off, and was able to finish her with a critical uppercut, sending her teleporting back to the recovery pod with her Sister. Just then, in a huge terminator comeback, the crazy sister, Claw'cowac, crawled out from the secret room and tried to Command Kiwi, Oz & Joe! Fortunately, they all managed to Save. Pete was a bit concerned about charging into the Firestorm what with his his lack of armor and all, (regenerated back up to 7, twice), so he started blasting a hole through the wall from the corridor just as Oz and Kiwi stormed in, oz fumbling, but Kiwi delivering the Coups-degrass to Cawac'la, triggering, (of course) a massive inferno, which hit everyone, including her sister, who was killed, deploying her own death trigger, a chain lightning! Oz defended it though, so it fizzled, saving the rest of the party from taking more damage. While we were fighting the Reaver Twins, Skillrek had been freeing her King's Guard companions. They don't know that we just saved the queen and Skillrek watched Joe fry the king in cold blood, so they may be a little hostile? We don't want to fight them since they are not our enemies so hopefully we can talk them down. Not to mention, they are pretty tough based on our previous observations which is all the more reason to avoid a fight with our AC guys hurting as much as they are. It was also hinted that the Reaver was providing them with their 'dark hand' magic power so when we blasted it back to Reaver hell that was the reason their 'extra' powers started to sputter and eventually die. Oz was primarily aiming to stop a Reaver 'beachead' scenario when he Gazed it but its useful for us to note for future reference that they can power up their minions in this way. We left off with us facing the squirrel royal guard in the hallway. Will there be more fighting or have we succeeded in breaking the Reaver's influence and united the Treewee? 1 Combat 33 Generic 11 Combat PP for SADD 1 Bennie for Karlid . Back to Space Junk Log Category:Space Junk